


Beautiful things with sharp edges

by Sky_Kid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But not before Azzy stops them before anything bad happens, Chara has genocide PSTD, Frisk mentioned, Not Sure When Though, Oc will be getting a profile soon but not to soon, Open ended, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans mentioned - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Kid/pseuds/Sky_Kid
Summary: Asriel invites their human school friend over to draw some art (some in which are rather keen to ones emotions) with Chara watching and judging the human for any signs of corruption and danger.This fic is just a 4-day rough draft turned into a 10 page google document, fueled by the guilt of two genocide routes. Not sure how it works, but it did.





	1. The Interaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pawn_vs_player](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawn_vs_player/gifts).



> Thanks to Pawn_vs_Player for both triggering me with their fic and for helping me recover from my double genocide route memories. 
> 
> If you want some more info I suggest you go to their story "a devil set aside for me" and check the comments, as well read the story if your up for some depressing angst and feels.
> 
> Pawn's fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/10069712

Asriel has put his trust into him wholeheartedly from what you can tell.

Supplying the human with his the vast collection of drawing supplies, personal to him. (though he gladly shares it with both Frisk and yourself when given a chance)

But despite given an entire spectrum’s worth of coloring markers, crayons, pencils and more he has only touched the pencils brought with him.

Not acting snobby or rich with his refusal, but declining in a polite manner.

He shows no malice nor hatred. No vice against monsters.

Instead he is quite respectful and contains a solemn attitude when in their presence compared to some humans who gawk at the sight of one. 

Your position is currently on the couch, adjacent to the kitchen, with a book in hand but not really reading it.

Observing the human while assuring Azzy’s safety.

He wears a face of seriousness as his pencil works away at the white piece of paper.

 

Almost too serious...

 

But Asriel wears a similar face as well. 

Drawing must be delicate and severe task apparently.

From your previous experiences, before Frisk fell, Asriel has always been a determined drawer.

Nevertheless you keep watching the human sitting at the kitchen table, waiting to see the fault in his pleasant demeanor.

 

“What do you think Connor?” Azzy asks. Holding up his art from the table facing the human and in your direction.

 

In reply the human, whose name you have just learned, looks up from their sketching to view the art and rate it a solid thumbs up.  
It’s colorful to say the least.

It’s an image of a bouquet. Red, orange, yellow, purple, blue colored flowers. Some that you recognize such as irises, tulips, roses, and no buttercups.

Azzy beams from the approval of his friend and asks what Connor has drawn so far.

 

Ah ha! There’s the fault.

 

He may seem like a simple and pure human, but he is hiding something. 

Instead of presenting the drawing that he has been working on diligently for the past thirty or so minutes he insteads slyly slides that paper under another while a different paper is substituted for the original.

 

It is so slick in how he pulls it. Like a magician to a crowd.

 

On Azzy’s side of the table he probably would think that Connor was cleaning his work station and finding his art when instead he is covering up something. 

“Wow! That looks really cool!” Azzy compliments. 

He the spies past Connor and catches you staring at Connor’s handywork and smiles at you.

 

“Chara do you want to see it?”

 

He must have seen the interest on your face as you witnessed the strange behavior of the guest and instead taken it as a need to see his art.

Without skipping a beat you get up from your slouching position and bookmark your book to an unknown page. 

“Sure.”

Striding over to the kitchen table you examine the human’s art, and you aren’t disappointed.

 

It’s a single rose. 

But it is quite a piece. 

 

The rose is a black and white sketch, but from the intense shading it appears life-like.

An amazing assortment of greys and pale blacks that mimic its warm hue. With the stem having hard thorns and leaves with ridged edges

The petals even have little life-like nooks and veins.

For a second you want to believe that for the past thirty minutes he has been working on this amazing flower.

But you know what you saw. No matter what life like carnations he summons on to papers your mind is still locked onto that hidden paper.

 

“That’s a nice flower.”

 

He looks satisfied that his dupery has worked and picks up a pencil and offers it to you.

 

“Me? Nah. I couldn’t draw even in you had me at knife point” Shrugging as the words leave your mouth.

 

He looks dejected down at the pencil and retreats it back. Azzy’s reaction represents a face quite similar to Toriel on the day you lead Frisk and Azzy , boots and all, into the house after a frantic day of tag amuck the backyard puddles and muddy grass areas damp from the previous night’s storm.

From what you remembered it seemed as if three buckets full of mud had just walked in and emptied themselves into the house.

That was the same day where “Chara Dreemurr” most likely echoed through the universe seven or eight times around. (along with Frisk Dreemurr and Asriel Dreemurr)

 

Probably shouldn’t have added the knife part but it came so naturally.

 

“Chara….” 

You hear his whimper edging toward crying.

It’s a harmless phrase to the human.

 

But you both know how deep it goes.

 

“Jeez Azzy. Big kids don’t cry remember?”

“I’m not crying!” He squeaks in protest.

“Well, if it makes you stop crying I’ll give it a stab.” Testing him with another pun.

 

(God. Paps was right. That skeleton’s puns are a sickness. From mom, to frisk, to me)

 

The human gives a short chuckle at the pun and Azzy frowns at the second knife pun but nevertheless realize that you really weren’t intending to do anything drastic.

You sit down with the human on your left and Azzy on your right. Acting as a first line of defense incase the human tries to hurt Azzy in any way.

He hands you a blank piece of paper and a sharpened pencil.

You accept his offering and start doodling some random lines, beginning your plan to unveil his mystery drawing.

Azzy has put aside his bouquet drawing and has also taken up a new sheet of paper and started some vague sketches of another God of Hyper Death image.

The human smiles at you before his focus goes to his rose. Applying light details to the edges of the leaves.

You give yourself two minutes of drawing before you are satisfied that he is distracted with his art. 

With another few minutes past you locate the mystery picture’s location.

Your idea of exposing his secrecy is ready to go, but there could be repercussions from interfering with the humans privacy.

Except the idea of exposing him overcomes the fear of embarrassment and mystery.

 

“Well I’m done.” You say, holding up your crude image of a rose to Azzy and the human.

 

The human looks at it with a pleasant demeanor and Azzy with a wide smile.

“See, you aren’t a bad artist Chara.” Compliments Azzy

“Well it’s a shit drawing”

“Swear jar.” Azzy chimes in a way similar to Frisk

“Doesn’t count when I’m critiquing my own art.”

He opens his mouth to counter your statement but you are already ahead.

“Say Connor, What do you think of it?”

In a easy motion he raises his right hand and rates your image a thumbs up equal to Azzy’s.

“Comon. You have to give me more than that. How about some detail?”

He considers for a second until saying “It’s a good sketch”

You instead scoff. Time to engage.

“Well seeing how you are the master at roses and all. How about you show me another piece of art? How bout this one?”

Reaching out to his mystery image to pick it up and examine it. 

Fingers nearing the edge rapidly before his hand slams down on top of yours stopping its approach toward the paper.

 

The sound of a hand slamming down on top of the wooden table is nothing short of loud. Might leave a bruise with that force.

 

Both you and Azzy are staring at Connor now. Azzy is confused at his reaction whereas you currently have put him at a compromising situation.

He stares at you with intent eyes “You may not like this.”

You poke cheerfully despite the darkening setting “And why would that be?” 

 

“Because it may give you a bad time”

 

You yank your hand out from under his almost immediately and nearly topple over your chair in the process.

You're standing now. 

Pencil held firmly in your hands in a defensive position ready to pierce his jugular at the sight of a single ulna.

His face has not changed from his serious gaze and his body language shows no fear. Just waiting patiently for your attack only to disappear and blast you to-

 

“CHARA!”

 

You snap your head rigidly to your right to see the green eyes of Asriel filled with worry and water.

“Please…..put down the pencil…..this isn’t that time.”

The grip on on your weapon doesn’t loosen.

For the next few seconds nobody dares to move.

Then Azzy makes the move for you.

Standing up from his chair and paw stretched out to you. He takes your hand with his soft pads and lowers your arms downward before embracing you in a furry hug.

Both are you are sobbing into each others shoulders within seconds of your embrace.

This goes on for a while until you begin to regain your composure to speak again but only able to sob out short phrases.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” you apologize

 

“It’s ok. Just stay with me”

 

 

*Time passes

 

 

After calming down to a more controllable state with Azzy next to you, you still want to know what hides under that paper, and after some mild asking for a view of the mystery image Connor complies easily with a minor warning.

 

This time using a different phrase that is less triggering. (still triggering but an improvement)

 

“Ready?”

 

Now the paper is flipped revealing its hidden face.

“Ohhhhh” you gasp.

It’s you.

The sides of the page are the walls of a dark cavern. From the top of the page a shaft of light shines down illuminating the patch of buttercups growing beautifully despite the dark cavern walls. 

Somehow the darkness of the cave walls seem to enhance the extremely light grey colors of the flowers making them seem as if they are glowing.

But among the pristine flowers is a human. One with dark shoulder length hair, rosy cheeks, and burning rose eyes.

They wear a striped sweater, hands covered by the long sleeves of the sweater, with some golden petals resting upon the human and on their clothes, even well as some entwined into their hair.

 

You know it’s you.

 

In front of the human is one distinct trait. A glowing red soul. The entire image is composed of uncountable shades of black, white, and grey.

But only the soul is colored. 

The red sends a feeling of warmth as you look at it. Inside is shaded perfectly with a slightly darker outer lining. A lighter red is then applied around the soul giving it a glowing sense to it.

It is you.

“Whoaaaa…” Azzy gasps.

Your eyes water from the images of your past catching up to you.

The image is beautiful, but you also feel a sense of dread and frightfulness upon gazing at yourself.

You wanted to disappear. To be forgotten. You are a demon who has no place in this world.

Old feelings of pain and sorrow re-emerge from healed mental scars.

The twitchy feeling of your fingers that have long since ended have come again.

Your body moves without your command as you walk backward slowly as to not alert the two in front of you.

But Azzy spots you heading toward the kitchen counter with your twitching hand itching for a blade.

With a shout of alarm you know your stealth has disappeared and with the first sounds of his voice you find yourself going with all your speed toward the knife drawer seeking salvation and penance from the kitchen knives.

In the end you are dragged down by both Azzy and Connor as they suppress you from getting at the kitchen knives. They sit upon you and hold you down like a raging monster.

 

No. A demon.

 

Thrashing and kicking. Spitting and crying. You crave the feeling of metal against your skin. Something to help relieve the feelings and thoughts that run amok in your head.

Minutes later that feeling suppresses itself allowing your body to relax and release.

 

 

*Time passes

 

 

“Oh god! Frisk looks like a Teemie!” You laugh.

“They do kinda look like one.” Admits Azzy, grinning as he views the drawing.

You’re both peering over the shoulder of Connor as he continues to sketch a polymerization of Frisk as a monster of the Dreemurr family.

And after a few details are added to the outline you can truly see the resemblance between Frisk and a monster.

The image below has Frisk sporting the same floppy ears and fuzzy white fur like Toriel and Azzy, small budding white horns barely peeking over their head, and a small snow white snout and tail.

Almost every other feature representing Frisk is there. Their purple and blue striped sweater, same stoic expression across their face, even a fresh green branch held in their hand.

 

(How he knew that Frisk still had that stick is unknownst to yourself. But he seems to know more things that he should somehow.)

 

“And yet you did this somehow with only a pencil!” You exclaim

From the extremely light grey used for Frisk’s fur to the hues darker grey used for the stripes on their sweater.

His talent for drawing lifelike sketches seem almost magical. So far as to question him whether he is a monster or not.

In reply he states “Just have a good eye and hand for the different versions of life.” which explains very little about his acute talent and instead raises a few more questions in turn.

But for now he’s acceptable. 

He’s definitely a human.

His drawings may just be extremely pictorial to living things.

But there’s definitely something there that gives the aura of “not-human” casted around him.

And as far as you are concerned are fine with that.

 

“Hey Connor! Can you draw Chara like me too?” Asriel inquires.


	2. Oc Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oc Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while. Not as flashy or long as other Oc's but still it explains a bit about the Oc.

“Trigger Artist”  
**Birth Name** \- Connor Williams  
**Age** \- 13  
**Height** \- 5.08 Ft.  
**Weight** \- 45.3592 Kg  
**Eye Color** \- Light Brown  
**Current Guardians** -Paternal Uncle (age 52)  
**Description** (human observations) - The subject, from a physical description, appears to be have no anomalous traits that suggests any differences from the average human. Average actions and reactions throughout observing the subject, over a set period of testing by Dr.█████, show common responses by 72% (seventy two percent) of average humans. His current containment has been set at the town of █████ in containment area Ebott. Two containment and security groups have been stationed within the area the subject is in.

The subject demonstrates his anomalous traits when given the opportunity to draw or sketch objects he finds “interesting”. His main source of interest are of people who have had previous emotional and traumatic events in their lives. These people will be classified as “person of interest” as to have a point of reference within this article.

Upon learning or meeting such a person that he finds interest in the subject will begin to sketch out and depict a moment of the person’s life where strife and emotions are present to the person of interest. 

Images drawn have ranged from murderous crime scenes involving a multitude of casualties, to secret emotional events that the subject should have no possible knowledge upon. Images created by the subject have been eerily accurate to the finest detail. (Possible use for incident investigation is under approval)

If the subject is to come in contact with the person of interest he will generally hide his drawings from the person of interest in order to prevent emotional distress. Though if given enough provocation from the person of interest the subject will present the image along with a phrase similar to every image presentation.

“You may not like this.”

Incident 1S-A23 - As of ██ of ████████ 20██. personnel are to be at the ready to detain the person of interest if image provides aggravation towards the subject. Use of sedation and class C anesthetics are approved and should be used at the amount equal to the danger of the aggravation.


End file.
